


Fate Worse Than Fabulous

by TheCharise98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharise98/pseuds/TheCharise98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is getting tired of Dean and Cas's sexual tension so he goes to Gabriel for help, but Gabriel's trickster spirit gives the crew more than they can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by season 5 episode 4 of Warehouse 13

This is a story about love. It a story about two men (who were really the same man) falling in love with one angel, and like all great stories it starts with a spell. Sam Winchester was tired of all the sexual tension buzzing between Dean and Cas and he was willing to do anything to get it to dissipate, so he did the only thing he could think of: he asked Gabriel for advice.

"Sammy, my dear boy, what are you doing calling me this late at night?" Gabriel said flirtatiously 

"It's 10 in the morning." Sam replied in a confused tone.

"Whatever. So why are you calling me?" Gabriel asked.

"It's about Dean and Cas..." Sam started hesitantly 

"What about them? Did they finally get it on?" Gabriel smirked.

"No, that's just it. They still won't admit their feeling, and it's really getting on my nerves. I want them to just admit their feelings already so I don't have to deal with them eye fucking all over the place." Sam replied.

"And, what do you want me to do?" Gabriel said mischievously.

"I thought that you might be able to help me get them together. I mean you're The Trickster I'm sure you could come up with something." Sam said tentatively.

"Well, there is this spell..." Gabriel said impishly.

"I'm not really sure a spell is what I'm looking for. I don't want to force feelings on them, I just want them to realise what is obviously there. Also we both know that spells always go wrong." Sam told Gabriel.

"Don't worry it's not a love spell or anything. It will simply open Dean's eyes to his true feelings, and since I'm the one giving you the spell you don't have to worry about it messing up. I mean you trust me, right?" Gabriel said, grinning so loudly that Sam could hear it over the phone. 

"I just know I'm gonna regret this. Alright, tell me what I have to do." Sam accepted nervously.

Gabriel told him all the ingredients and incantations for the spell and Sam paid careful attention, making sure to write everything down. If only He knew the chaos that was in store.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Sam had just finished throwing the last pigeon feather into the fire, thus completing the spell, when he heard Dean yell from his room. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked frantically as he ran into his brother's room, but Dean didn't even have time to reply before Sam saw what was wrong, because right in front of him stood two Dean Winchesters. The first Dean, the one Sam assumed was the real Dean, looked pretty much the same, his expression was bit more confused than its usual angry, but other than that everything seemed to be normal. The second one, on the other hand, looked as different from Dean as someone with the same face could. He stood taller than Dean, but somehow is posture was less stiff, more relaxed. His expression was confident and sassy and his hair was done up with more product than the real Dean had ever seen. His clothes were something else to speak of. It was like Elton John tried to mimic Dean's style. He wore a button-up plaid shirt that was pink and purple and a studded black leather jacket over it. On his legs were skinny jeans so tight Sam thought that they must be cutting off his circulation and on his feet were purple converse with a pink swirly pattern on them. Sam had to give the guy credit; his outfit was very well coordinated.  

"Sammy, what the hell is going on?" Dean said with a terrified look on his face while slowly backing away from his other self.

"I have no idea." Sam said before stopping because he just remembered that he had just finished a spell he learned from  _Gabriel._  "Shit." Sam exclaimed under his breath. 

"What is it?" Dean asked.

 "I think I know what happened, and it's kind of my fault." Sam said while gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean it's your fault? What did you do?" Dean fumed.

"Wow, you really sound mad. If I didn't know you any better I'd almost think that you want to get rid of me." The flamboyant Dean said sounding offended. 

"I do want to get rid of you. I mean look at yourself you're a complete abomination." Dean yelled.

"Dean, you should probably go so that me and... uh the other you can talk privately." Sam addressed the Dean in pink.

"Sammy, honey, you can just call me Deano. I never liked the name Dean and it will be easier for us to know who you're talking to." Deano told Sam "I'll just leave you two alone and let you talk for a bit." Deano ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he left the bedroom.

"See now why we have to get rid of him. I mean 'Deano' what the hell is that? I mean I agree with him about Dean, but that doesn't mean 'Deano' is any better, and that whole hair thing was a little creepy." Dean said in annoyed whispers. 

"You're right. It was kind of funny seeing you like that, but I don't think I can deal with two of you, especially if one of you keeps rubbing my hair." Sam agreed.

"Now tell me what you did so we can undo it!" Dean insisted. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Sam started tentatively “I needed a spell for something, well, personal, and I didn’t know where to find it, and so I went to Gabriel for help. I guess he thought it would be more entertaining to create “Deano” than actually give me what I want.”

“You trusted _Gabriel_ to give you a spell? What would possibly make you think that that would be a good idea?” Dean yelled in disbelief.

“I was desperate, Dean, and I thought that Gabriel would actually want to help me with this, but apparently I was wrong.” Sam yelled back in defence of himself.

“Yes, you were wrong. You were very wrong. What was this important spell you didn’t tell me about? I mean, last time I checked we only do spells when it’s absolutely necessary, and now you going to _Gabriel_ behind my back to give you a spell. Explain this to me, Sam, because it doesn’t make any sense to me.” Dean looked hurt when he spoke. Like Sam had really offended him by keeping this a secret.

“I made a mistake, Dean. The reasons behind my mistake aren’t important. What is important is that I’m going to try my best to fix this. What else do you want?” Sam snapped back.

“Well I would like an explanation, but seeing as you’re not willing to give me that I can deal with this being reversed.” Dean sighed.

“I’ll call Gabriel and see if he’ll tell me how to fix this. If not then I guess it’s research time.” Sam stated.

“You had better fix this quickly. I already hate Deano and I can’t imagine having to spend an extended amount of time with him.” Dean groaned.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean there’s no way to fix it?” Dean roared.

“I looked everywhere, Dean.” Sam said trying to reason with Dean. “Even after I talked to Gabriel I tried to find something. I swear I read every book on body swapping and duplication. I couldn’t even find the spell much less a way to break it!”

“I can’t deal with him, Sammy. He’s insufferable!” Dean whined “He’s constantly getting on my nerves and the worst part is that he hasn’t even done anything wrong. Like this afternoon he made me a pie, and I know I should have been happy because it was pecan and it was delicious, but when I saw him standing there in my kitchen I couldn’t help but get angry.”

“Have you thought of the possibility that the reason you hate Deano so much is because of your deep seeded self-loathing?” Sam joked. “In all seriousness I will try to look for a way to get rid of him because even though he actually seems like a fun guy, he’s still unnatural and we don’t know if any damage will be done if he stays around. I even called Cas so we can have a bit of angelic help.”

“You called Cas?” Dean yelled. “What if he sees Deano and thinks that he’s me? What if Deano starts flirting with him? Cas is so naive he might go along with it and not even know what he’s doing. Deano better keep his hands off of Cas.”

“Calm down, Dean. Deano isn’t gonna do anything to Cas.” Sam smirked.

“Did you at least explain the situation when you told him to come over?” Dean asked desperately.

“No.” Sam stated calmly. “I told him that I needed help with research and he said he’d come over and then hung up before I had a chance to explain anything. He’s probably gonna be here soon actually.”

“We should probably be the first to greet him so we can tell Cas about Deano before he stumbles across him accidentally.” Dean suggested.

The Winchesters made their way to the war room with books so they could research while they waited for Cas. They had only been reading for half an hour when the trench coated angel entered.

“Hello Sam and Dean.” Castiel greeted. “You said you needed help and that it was urgent, so I came as quickly as I could. I wanted to get here sooner, but I still don’t have my wings back, so I was forced to take a taxi.”

“It’s okay, Cas.” Sam reassured him. “Actually, the situation isn’t as urgent as I made it seem. I was really tired from staying up late researching and I kind of freaked.”

“I see. So you don’t need me after all?” Cas said sounding disappointed.

“No, Cas, of course we need you! I just didn’t want you to feel bad about taking a little while to get here.” Sam explained quickly.

“Before we continue I think important that we tell you exactly what’s going on.” Dean stated.

“Okay, tell me what’s up.” Cas said, but before Dan had a chance to speak he was interrupted by a voice similar to his, but slightly higher.

“Yoo-hoo Sammy, are you around here?” Deano asked while walking into the room. “Well, Hello! Who is this?” he asked when he saw Cas.

“Oh, this is Castiel.” Sam introduced. “He’s an angel and he’s here to help us research a case. Cas meet Deano, Deano meet Cas.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Cas said hesitantly while putting his hand out.

“The _pleasure_ is all mine.” Deano giggled and shook Cas’ hand before turning to Sam. “Wow, he is yummy! Sam, why didn’t you tell me you had an adorable angel friend?”

Dean glared at him and spat out, “We haven’t known you that long so Cas just never came up in conversation, and you know him now so there’s no reason to complain.”

“There’s no need to be rude!” Deano said, looking hurt by Dean’s tone of voice. “But if I had a friend that cute I would never let him out of my sight!” Deano winked at Cas and he shifted uncomfortably, blushing slightly.

‘Hey, Deano, we’re a little busy so it would be great if you could say what you came in here to say.” Sam said, trying to get Deano to leave in the nicest way possible.

“Right, I was just wondering if you wanted some leftover pie from this afternoon.” Deano offered.

“Not right now, but thanks for offering.” Sam declined.

“What about you, honey?” Deano asked Cas. “Do you want some pecan pie? Dean can vouch for how delicious it is.”

“No, thank you.” Cas replied awkwardly, still staring at the flamboyantly dressed Dean.

“Well, okay then. I guess I’ll be seeing you Winchesters around.” Deano said. “And I do hope you stay for a while, Cas.” Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Sam waited until he was out of earshot to say, “So that’s what we were about to explain to you.”

“Yes, that’s what I assumed.” Castiel stated. “Do you know what caused this?” Dean looked at Sam thoughtfully.

“It was caused by a spell Sam got from Gabriel.” He said slowly.

“What was the original purpose of the spell?” Cas inquired.

“That’s well …um, personal.” Sam said, still not wanting to admit to his motives.

“I see.” Cas pondered for a moment. “The good news is I know what happened. It’s this spell, well more like a curse, called duplicatam and it was created by none other than the trickster Gabriel himself. The reason you had so much trouble finding it is because it is very rare. I myself have only seen it used once before.” He informed them. “It creates a clone of its victim and forces them to deal with them. The one I saw created some sort of evil twin, but this is different because Deano is obviously not evil.”

“Well I think it’s great that we know what we’re dealing with” Dean smiled. “That means we can find a way to reverse it, right?”

“Unfortunately, that’s the bad news. Those sorts of curses usually have a time limit assigned by the spell caster.” Castiel explained.

“But I was the one who cast the spell and I definitely didn’t put a time limit on this.” Sam said. “I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Gabriel must have worked it into the ceremony he gave you.” Cas thought out loud. “A bigger problem is that we don’t even know if there is a time limit.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Often times there aren’t set end points and instead the person put under the curse must complete some sort of task before their duplicate disappears.” Cas replied.

“That does sound like something Gabriel would do. What sort of tasks are we talking about?” Dean questioned nervously.

“It could be anything really.” Castiel stated. “The time I saw the caster told their victim about it and sent them on a quest to make a potion for them, but I have a feeling Gabriel will leave you to figure it out by yourself, if he didn’t just put a time limit that is.”

“You seem to know a lot about this considering you’ve only seen it used once.” said Sam.

“The rules for duplicatam are pretty much the same as the average gender changing or body swapping spells.” Cas said casually.

“So what do we do?” Dean asked with frustration in his voice. “We can’t just sit here and pretend that it’s completely normal to have a really gay duplicate of me running around!”

“Actually, that’s all we really can do for now.” Cas said.

“Just think Dean, maybe Gabriel will randomly appear and send you on a quest to kill some demon.” Sam said hopefully.

 


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple weeks Dean and Deano did not get along very well. Deano kept swooning over Cas and Dean yelled at him to stop trying to take advantage of his friend. At first Sam thought that as long as the two of them never actually attacked each other then they would be fine, until he walked into the kitchen to find Deano covered in flour, crying.

“Deano, what happened?” Sam asked frantically.

“It’s nothing, just something Dean said.” Deano told Sam as he wiped his eyes.

“What did that bastard do now?” Sam fumed.

“Please don’t get angry!” Deano cried. “He just found me baking a pie for Cas, because that poor doll still hasn’t tried some of my amazing pecan pie, and when I told Dean what I was doing he started yelling, saying that I should stop trying to bribe Cas into liking me. I just wanted Cas to try some of my pie!” Deano insisted.

“I know you would never do that! You’re too sincere to try to buy someone’s friendship.” Sam reassured him.

“So anyway, I completely lost my temper and started shouting, telling him that I can make pie for whoever I want and that he has no right telling me what I can and cannot do. Then he said I’m stupid for thinking Cas would ever be able to tolerate, much less like, me. Then he stormed out at which point I accidentally poured flour all over myself and started crying and that’s when you came in.” Deano told Sam. “The thing is, I really like Cas. I was planning on asking him out and everything, but now I can’t help but think that Dean is right. Maybe I am pathetic and stupid for ever thinking that a guy like Cas would ever want to be with a guy like me.”

“Don’t say that! You have so much to offer.” Sam comforted him.

“If that’s true then why doesn’t Cas seem to want to be around me?” Deano asked.

“I think that he might just be a little intimidated by you. You come on to him quite strongly and I think he might be a bit nervous around you because of that.” Sam replied. “I suggest you tone it down a bit. Be friendly, not flirty, but be yourself. I’m not saying that he’ll fall in love with you, but he might enjoy your company more.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Deano said softly.

“And Deano, give Dean another chance. I know he can be arrogant and obnoxious at times, but he’s really not that bad when you get to know him.” Sam told Deano. “It might be difficult, but I think it would be beneficial if you tried to befriend him. I mean you guys do have to live together.”

“Okay, I’ll try to be a little nicer to him.” said Deano.

“It’s not a matter of being nicer, if anything I think you should give him more space. Just try to feel his mood and act accordingly.” Sam suggested. “I’ll talk to him and try to get him to give you another chance.”

“Okay. Thanks again, Sam.” Deano said.

  


 


	5. Chapter 5

Deano spent the next couple of weeks trying to make things better with Dean and Cas. He started by giving them space, but he continued to be friendly when it seemed appropriate, and it wasn’t long before Cas started acting friendly toward him. Dean did not like that and no matter how much he tried not to be, he couldn’t help but be jealous of Deano, but even so, after a while, even Dean couldn’t help but like Deano, and he even apologized for everything he said, but then one lazy afternoon Cas came and asked him a question

“Hey, Dean, what do you think of Deano?”

“Well, at first I didn’t really like him at all,” Dean started. “But then I got to know him better, and, I don’t know; now he doesn’t seem too bad. Why do you ask?”

“He asked me if I wanted to go to dinner and a movie with him. I didn’t know what to say so I thought I’d ask your opinion.” Castiel explain.

“You can’t go with him.” Dena said firmly.

“Why not?” Cas asked defensively. “You just told me that you don’t think he’s a bad guy.”

“Cas, you don’t understand.” Dean sighed condescendingly. “He’s asking you on a date. That son of a bitch probably thought that you would be too naïve to catch on. He was obviously right.”

“I know it’s a date, Dean. I’m not as oblivious as you think.” Cas said, raising his voice.

“Then why are you considering going?” Dean yelled.

“Have you considered that possibility that I might want to go out with him?”

“You actually want to date that guy?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know, Dean.” Cas replied quietly. “I’ve never been asked out before, and I want to have that experience. I wanted to see what you thought about him to help make my decision easier, but you obviously have a bias against him so I can’t take your opinion seriously.”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t go out with him because I have a bias!” Dean defended.

“Then why are you so against me doing this?”

“Because…” Dean cut himself off.

“See, even you know that there’s no good reason to be against this.” Cas said triumphantly.

“You’re right. I don’t know why I was being like this.” Dean said softly.” Go on a date with Deano and have a great time.”

“Thanks, Dean, I will.” Cas smiled at Dean and left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more chapters coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

It was Saturday night and Dean was waiting for Cas to come back from his date with Deano. He didn't know why he was so upset about this relationship, he knew he should be happy that two of his friends found each other, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness when he saw them together. Deano and Cas didn't get back from their date until a little after midnight, but Dean was waiting for them in his room anxiously. When they got back he heard Deano wish Cas a good night and go into his room. Dean immediately got up to talk to Cas.

“Hey, Cas, how did the date go?” Dean asked.

“It was okay.” Cas replied hesitantly.

“Just okay? Why wasn't it better than that?”

“I don't know.” Cas replied “I guess it just didn't go how I thought it would. It wasn't bad though, Deano was really sweet and knew how to make me have fun.”

“That sounds great Cas, so why wasn't it what you hoped it would be?”

“Because...” Cas paused and started playing with his hands nervously “I thought he'd be more like you.”

“What do you mean, Cas?” Dean stuttered

Cas slowly walked closer to Dean “I only went out with him because I thought he'd be like you, but even though he's a great guy, Deano could never be... you. Dean, you were the one I wanted the whole time.”

Dean stepped into Cas's space and whispered “Why didn't you tell me this sooner?”

“I was scared that you didn't want me too” Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and breathed the same air he did.

“It would have prevented a lot of trouble if you had told me sooner.” Dean laughed and Cas look at him with a confused expression “Cas, I only just realized this now but, I want you too.”

Cas tired to find the words to say but he didn't have to because Dean pulled him into a passionate kiss. Cas made a noise against Dean's mouth and kissed him back with want. They held each other for what felt like a lifetime, kissing each other like they would never have a chance again, even though they knew that they would never let their feelings go unsaid even again.

Dean grabbed Cas by the trench coat and pulled into his room and onto the bed. Cas fell on top of him and they both began to laugh into each other's mouths. Cas looked down at Dean, his gaze was hot and full of want and it made Dean's body shiver thinking about how much Cas wanted this, wanted _him_. He pulled Cas down to kiss him and wasn't at all embarrassed that he was already hard because Cas was in the exact same state. He thrust his hips up against Cas and moaned loudly when Cas thrust back. Cas pulled away and crawled off of Dean's lap and Dean made a noise of complaint as a response.

“I'm coming back.” Cas assured him, his voice was lower and rougher than it usually was. That made Dean more turned on than he had ever been in hislife.He felt like he should have been ashamed about how far gone he already was but he didn't care because he knew that Cas wanted this as much as he did.

Cas kicked off his shoes, took off his trench coat, and crawled back on top of Dean. He kissed him desperately and frantically rubbed his hands all over Dean's body. He wanted to feel every part of him, learn every curve and shape of his body, to have it all for himself.

Their movements became sloppy and with every touch they became more desperate to have each other. They awkwardly took off their clothes while trying to continue kissing, because they didn't want to separate even for a brief moment. They stopped removing clothes when they both were wearing nothing but their underwear. Cas thrust against Dean and moved his lips away from Dean's mouth, down to his neck. Dean moaned into Cas's ear and Cas took that as an invitation to continue. Cas instinctively shoved his hand down Dean's boxers and wrapped his hand around Dean's dick.

“Oh, Cas! Fuck, I want you so much.” Dean thrust up into Cas's touch and moaned deeply.

Cas decided that touching wasn't enough, he needed to see Dean. He needed to see all of him. He tugged of the waistband of Dean's boxers and Dean understood and helped him take them off. Cas just stopped and stared at Dean's dick, long and fully erect. He grabbed it in his hand and watched as Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly. He really wanted to make Dean do that again. He looked down at his hand slowly stroking Dean's dick and without hesitation, leaned down and covered the tip with his mouth and sucked down.

“Oh fuck, Cas! That feels so fucking good. Don't stop.” He gasped out in surprise.

Cas looked up at Dean and went deeper and moaned when Dean involuntarily thrust up into his mouth. Cas licked up Dean's shaft and sucked on the tip of his dick, savoring the taste as he worked. Before long Dean was breathing heavily and muttering out a string of profanities.

“Fuck, Cas I'm gonna-” He moaned loudly as he came. Cas didn't pull back like Dean had expected him, instead he closed his eyes and continued to suck and swallow down Dean's cum. Dean rolled them over after he had caught his breath and started jerking Cas off. He did it slowly and with a lot of passion, kissing Cas as he came. They lay next to each other for a while before Dean finally broke the silence.

“Well, that was amazing, wasn't it?”

“Yeah, it really was.” Cas smiled.

“I've had really good sex before, but that was life changing.”

“Well I'm glad I could please you.”

“I think one of the reasons it was so good was because I actually have a connection with you.” Dean admits, “All the other times it was just sex, but with you it's so much more.” He paused, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas's breath hitched as he whispered back, “I love you too, Dean.”

They wrapped themselves in each other's arms and fell asleep, not caring that they were still naked, covered in their own sweat and cum.

 

 

  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut I hope I did well


End file.
